The Lunar Memoirs
by PaintedTeacherLady
Summary: A look back into the life of Luna, and in turn the Moon Kingdom - particularly Princess Serena.
1. Chapter 1: A Reflection on Love

**Author's Note:** This first chapter was just a random thought process, but as I started thinking (after I had already posted the chapter), I really wanted this to be more than just a 1800 short story. So, this chapter is actually one that will fit later on into the story line. The second chapter is actually one that would pretty much begin Chapter 1, and I have yet to write a prologue. Feel free to give feedback - as one thrives off of possible criticism!**  
**

**The Lunar Memoirs**

**Chapter 1 – The Beginnings of Love**

It is amazing what one can think of late at night, while staring up at the Moon. As I sit here, basking in the moonlight, I often reflect back on my life on the Moon. The Negaverse destroyed all of that in one horrible evening, but they could never destroy my memories of my past.

Of course, back on the Moon, there would have been many more peaceful days, dream-filled nights, and overall bliss. Not to say that life in the Moon Kingdom didn't have its hardships. I'll never forget the political uprising that had happened a few years before the Negaverse became an issue. It was over something as simple as a open trade agreement between all of the planets and their moons. This brain-child would have created an economy that could have supported itself – there would be no low social classes, and there would be plenty of work for all. Queen Serenity always was one to support the development of the under-class, and she was truly looked up to by most other kingdoms for her strong stance. All I really remember, because it became so complicated, was that Mars was completely against the system because it did not hold any benefit for their monarchy. Queen Serenity held her ground though, of which I was truly impressed and proud of her composure. I was too young to remember much more of it, and I am no historical expert on the Planetary Trade Agreement by any means... oh well, it doesn't matter much now anyway. All that was is now gone and has been for quite a while.

Life on the Moon did have a sense of peace even in our "troubled" moments. I'd constantly stroll around the gardens and the terrace for hours. Although I lived in a beautiful palace that held multiple functions weekly, I still felt more captivated by the air, flowers, and overall aesthetics of the whole moonscape than I did for the socialization of the newest débutante, political figure, or other person of power. Of course, by saying this, I am not condemning the lives of such people, for I did enjoy the company of a few. Well, one in particular.

Prince Darien of Earth was one the few who actually acknowledged my existence without the need of an introduction. Mind you, perhaps it was because I tripped him up a few times, on purpose, so that we would start an unforced conversation. Of course, he was taken aback by my appearance, but perhaps he had not been accustomed to the ways of the Moon and appearances had their ways of being astonishing when meant to be plain and simple. After a rocky beginning, I found him to be a wonderful man- truly caring, full of life and love, and between you and I, a man with an excellent sense of appearance. What does one talk about when conversing with a prince from Earth? Pretty much anything that comes to mind – such as Moon Princesses, or perhaps Moon _Princess_ to be exact.

When we first began the daunting topic of conversation, I, of course, had to be honest with him about the Moon Princess. After all, lying would do no good for him or myself. We would both be made fools! He casually asked about Queen Serenity's daughter and wondered if I knew her. I was quite blunt with the Prince and stated, "I know her quite well, as I have been given the task of being her guardian." I remembered that he smiled at this, amazed that a little cat could do so much for the kingdom. He mentioned that on Earth, cats were quite lazy and self-absorbed. I shuttered at the thought of my distance relations being nothing but merely animals!

Over the days that he stayed at the Moon Kingdom, I went on to discuss Princess Serena's day-to-day life within the Kingdom walls. There wasn't much to explain, but I tried to play up her importance and play down her flawed characteristics (as I knew them to be). I also made sure that he avoided the Princess at first, so that I had a decent amount of time to prepare him for an encounter. I mentioned how she was quite a gorgeous girl; a smaller, more delicate image of her mother, of which she would quite positively turn into. I discussed her friends from the other planets – the princesses from Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter. Each one of Princess Serena's friends were an important part of her life, as each had also pledged their allegiance to Serena and the Kingdom, they also indirectly pledged their friendship and support as well. There was also the interesting way of describing her characteristics. As always, I was honest with him, but did edit out a characteristic or two – klutziness, and her over-sensitive tear ducts. I did a wonderful job in describing Princess Serena as a compassionate, sensitive, and beautiful individual that was lonely. The last part hit Prince Darien hard, as I had meant to do. I did not mean to make the Princess sound as though she is not interested in seeing someone, but merely put into his mind that a girl, even though surrounded by people can be lonely and often looking for companionship.

In retrospect, I know that I did not give Princess Serena the chance she deserved in meeting Prince Darien without my interference, but Queen Serenity did become worried about her daughter and her socialization. It was not as though Serena was an invalid, or a person that would outright insult a guest, nor was she the type of girl that would embarrass herself by stating something rather stupid. She was rather shy and quiet, not really willing to take chances when chances were not needed, particularly to her own personal benefit. Princess Serena knew her destiny was to follow in her mother's graceful footsteps and it was her first priority.

Perhaps I should have left the matchmaking up to Venus and his wonderful workers, but I started the proverbial ball, and I finally needed to put the two together to see how it would work. So, as Prince Darien and I were talking on the terrace, one lovely evening, I had made sure that Princess Serena would be walking past us for a meeting that she was supposed to have with me about one of her many and ever-changing ideas for her independent course of study. Of course, as I knew, she would be a touch late. She always was, and not to my surprise – even her reincarnated self is constantly late. Some things never do change. As Prince Darien began asking me a question about the Princess and her favourite something-or-other, I quickly excused myself on the sight of Princess Serena sauntering her way toward our very spot. I hid myself under a rose bush and attempted to hear the fruits of my labour.

"Why does she always have me traipsing around the palace when we could have met in my sitting room?" I then heard her light feet quicken their pace as she continued down the terrace.

At this moment, I knew that I had to have some sort of visual to go with the audio, so I stealthily moved into a potted plant right beside Prince Darien. Now, if I had any faith in Earth and it's chosen prince, it would have been in that first moment that I had to depend on Prince Darien to begin a conversation with the Princess. Obviously she wasn't going to stop for anything.

"Princess?" He sounded calm and collected, and slightly inquisitive.

She stopped a few feet away from him, her dress still trying to follow the direction that it was headed only seconds earlier.

"Yes?" She was out of breath and was still focused on her destination.

"I was wondering if you'd have a moment to talk. I've heard so much about you from Luna!"

I nearly keeled over at that moment. My faith in Earth faltered at the mention of my name. Of course, Princess Serena knew that when I had 'meddled' in something, that it needed to be set straight right away.

She came closer to Prince Darien and laughed, "You've been talking to my cat, have you? She is a great companion, but does enjoy her meddling in other peoples affairs. I'm sorry that she chose you as a target."

Prince Darien laughed, and replied, "A target, no! I was the one that actually first started the conversation. I had accidentally stepped on her tail, which forced her to talk; on Earth the cats don't talk... it came as quite the surprise!"

Princess Serena had come directly adjacent to Prince Darien and as the minutes flew by, they began a marvelous conversation that helped direct their feet into the gardens for a stroll. This was the first meeting of the two, but absolutely not the last.

The Prince was on the Moon for a few more days; those days were spent between meeting with the advisers of the Moon Kingdom and the other Kingdom delegates, and Princess Serena. They were inseparable: they dined together in the dining hall (morning, noon and evening), even at night – they stayed up until the early hours of the morning talking about Earth and the Moon, and the possibilities of a relationship. I kept myself sparse within those last days, as it was Princess Serena's time to enjoy her fruits of love and labour. I, of course, updated Queen Serenity of my observations; she was pleased at her daughter's enjoyment of life and the way it as meant to be as a young adult. The Queen approved of Prince Darien and could only wish their relationship fertile soil for it to grow and blossom.

The day that Prince Darien left for Earth was one of the hardest for Princess Serena. She refused to go out to the gardens, and secluded herself to her room and the dining hall, of which her appetite only grew larger. Queen Serenity became worried for her child, and although she knew not to involve herself in the Princess' private affairs, she thought that it would do no harm in making a visiting arrangement between Prince Darien of Earth and the Moon Kingdom once a month for a few days – to appease her daughter's heart, and stomach.

Looking back at the relationship between the two, I find a lot of similarities between the relationship before the horrible devastation of the Earth and Moon from Negaverse and the one developed now. It's amazing how love continues throughout time and space; it is truly eternal and knows no boundaries.

As I look upon the Moon from Serena's window, I can only continue to reflect upon the lives we all once lived, and the lives some of us continue to live.


	2. Chapter 2: The Birth

**Author's Note: **I decided to add a few more chapters to this story, as my mind started racing about the history of the Moon Kingdom. So, Chapter 1 was just a beginning for me, but now that I have a direction, Chapter 1 will actually fit into later chapters. Enjoy – this is one of my first stories that I have written in a long time.

**The Lunar Memoirs**

**Chapter 2 – The Birth**

As I dodged Serena's flailing limbs in her mad-dash for her clothes, backpack, lunch, and pretty much anything else that was along the way, I took haven in a sunny window adjacent to the kitchen and continued my reflection on the earlier parts of my life – particularly when Serena was born.

My role before Serena was born was limited, as I was young and just starting to learn the inner workings of the palace. My mother, Theia, was originally Queen Serenity's advisor and long-time confidante. As my mother was getting up in age (although she never looked it), she was slowly replacing herself by having me tag along to meetings, small trips, and other endevours. I remember one conversation just weeks before Princess Serena was born:

_"It's all happening so quickly!" Theia muttered as she quickened her step. _

_Luna quickly tried to catch up, constantly dodging various servants running around in the hallway, "Mother, I hope that all of these people will stop running all over the place when the new heir is born. It's really starting to hurt!"_

_Theia turned immediately, entering a small room and began to relax. Luna followed, and continued her complaining, "I wish they would have a cat walk, or something for the smaller creatures of the Kingdom._

_The room was small, but cozy – and built solely for Theia and her family. It was not lavishly decorated, but did present itself in a royal manor: elegant marble flooring, lush fabrics and multiple areas for sitting, sleeping and all the like. Luna went on complaining as she sat down on a dainty sofa, while Theia found herself pacing back and forth, until she found what she wanted to say, "Luna, I need you to pay careful attention..."_

_Luna stopped her constant spouting and tilted her head to one side. Theia continued, "... Queen Serenity just informed me that you will be the advisor and essentially the guardian of the newborn heir of the Kingdom. It is quite..." _

_She was cut off by Luna ecstatic response, "Mother, this is great! I knew there was a reason for all of this indirect training! I'll be able to..."_

_Theia was not at all impressed by the response given by her daughter, "Luna! You must control yourself. This is not a matter for your pride, but rather a large responsibility – one so important that it is almost a curse. This is not even close to the job that I have with Queen Serenity. You are actually going to be a large influence on the heir of the Moon Kingdom! You will be providing educational, emotional and spiritual guidance for this small child. You will be solely responsible for the well-being of this child! It is vitally..."_

I remember tuning my mother out while she continued to discuss the importance of my new position. With every sentence that she spoke, I felt my excitement drain away into a growing pool of fear. I was just barely old enough to be responsible for myself, let alone the heir to the Moon Kingdom. I had questions whirling around my head, concerns that I could barely communicate and emotions that could barely be contained. At that moment I realized that I needed to pay more attention to the things around me, the situations that were at hand and the people that could help me.

My mother concern continued until the day the child was born. Much like Earth, the birth of a child is celebrated by family and friends, colleagues and other important individuals. In the palace, the birth of the only heir to the Moon Kingdom created quite a stir. Once Queen Serenity had announced that it was time and made her way into the birthing chamber that was specially created for this event, servants began running their own unique errands, to get: towels, water, blankets, other people... it was quite a dance. One poor boy had the job of announcing the birth to the entire Kingdom, and I found him pacing outside of the room practicing his lines: "It is with great pleasure... no, It is with high honour... bah! I can't do it..."

I passed the boy as he continued to practice as I entered the door made my way into the birthing room. I was requested by the Queen herself to be at the birthing of the heir. Up until the actual birth, not one soul knew the sex of the baby. Queen Serenity was up on a soft bed, draped in the finest fabrics, being waited on constantly even for the smallest thing as a word of encouragement. There were many nurses, midwives, and other medical support staff. There was also the King and my mother at the Queen's side, smiling and laughing, attempting to help her through the pain.

Just as I walked up to the bed to take a seat off to the side, it began. The Queen started to wail as she was told to push. I couldn't pull my eyes away from the whole spectacle. The King held her hand and tried to smile as his wife moaned and gritted her teeth for another push. My mother muttered words of encouragement and praise to the Queen; she always knew what to say during important times. I found myself to be useless, but I was soaking up the knowledge and experience so that I would be able to tell the new heir about this historic event of the Moon Kingdom.

After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes in length, a small little girl was born. It was rather exciting to be one of the first to look upon the new heiress, with her large blue eyes and small tuft of blonde hair. I smiled and moved closer, wanting to get a better look. The Queen held onto the newborn babe as the King raced out to the young boy herald at the door to inform him of the news. My mother continued to talk, relaxing the Queen and, in turn, relaxing the baby. I took a moment to glance at the Queen; she looked like a mess – hair all over the place, sweat beads on her brow, a general look of exhaustion had formed on her face, but was melting away into a more content, and essentially happy form.

The Queen looked up at me, smiling and said, "Luna, I'd like you to meet Princess Serena, our new baby girl; you two will be wonderful friends..." She continued on, discussing the future plans, expectations and hopes for the child, but all the while smiling and gently rocking the beautiful baby in her arms.

I reflected on my role as the child's advisor and guardian. What would I do when she first began to talk? How would I help her when she first asked about the Moon? What do I teach a Moon Princesses? All of these things continued to press in the back of my mind, but I realized that it will be a learning experience for the both of us, and together we would get through it just fine. It was my first moment of contentment and actual enjoyment that I had since my mother told me of my newfound role in life.

I continued to listen as the Queen and my mother talked, and I piped in as plans began to form about a formal dinner in honour of the new heiress; all of the excitement of being a new mother and she still continued to be a party planner, wife and political figure head of the Moon Kingdom!

In retrospect, I feel as though I was pretty smart for being so young and that I could have saved myself a lot of headaches if I had just learned to trust my instinct sooner. I glanced over at the forgotten lunch bag on the kitchen counter and muttered, "Serena, what would you do without me?" I jumped over to the lunch, picked it up and raced off to school after her.


End file.
